Abraxis
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What happens when three best friends on Vacation are somehow transported to the Ponderosa?
1. Sand Storm

Abraxis

Chapter One-Sand Storm

"Oh come on! You're telling me that Tom Cruise is not as hot as George Clooney?" cried my best friend, Samantha Owens as she spurred her horse into a trot. I shifted my weight in the western saddle and adjusted the grip on my reins. My horse, a sixteen hand black and white quarter horse gelding named Flash, picked up the trot of Sam's horse, matching every stride perfectly. Next to me, was my third best friend, Laurie Thompson, was on a red dun quarter horse named Ginger. The three of us trotted along the tawny and rust colored open plains. Small dust clouds were kicked up by our horses' hind hooves.

"Exactly," Laurie retorted back good-naturedly. "Tom is like this smug Neanderthal."

I smothered a snort and shook my head. This was a conversation that went on since the three of us started our vacation. I tended to stay out of it, but that didn't last very long because naturally right away I would be brought in to the subject. My name is Ellie Davis. I'm 27 years old with shoulder length ash blond hair with dark brown streaks in it. My bangs went straight across my forehead. I had blue eyes. Samantha had shoulder length wheat colored brown hair and green eyes. Laurie had curly auburn hair and violet eyes. The both of them always say that I they were jealous of my eye lashes, that were thick and made my eyes stand out. Samantha's 29, and Laurie's 26. The three of us had decided to take a vacation to Virginia City, Virginia. Samantha had been a bit Bonanza fan and of course, wanted to come here. We'd rented three horses from a recreational ranch just on the outskirts. There had been a path that was made that went around the entire property. The owner warned us to stay on the path. Of course, with Sam being the 'adventurous' type, had made us wander off the path. I was more the 'logical' one, but also the open minded one. Laurie was the 'pretty' one, the one who always worried about her looks, and of course, the ones guys always wanted to date. Sam was attractive too and was married, but her husband divorced her and went with someone else. Laurie's husband had been killed as he was a fireman. Me? Never been married, never had a date. Nice huh?

Above us, the sky was a lovely blue color with fluffy white clouds. A few birds had taken flight and their bodies were black against the sky. I was dressed in jeans and a red plaid shirt. I had on a cowboy hat which was pulled down over my eyes shielding them from view and the sun. Sam was dressed in jeans and a pink tee shirt, and Laurie was in dark blue jeans and a white poplin shirt. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders.

"Ellie? What do you think? Who is hotter?" Sam asked me.

There you go. Told you I'd be pulled into it. Sighing I turned my eyes onto them.

"Right now I don't care. What I care about is finding our way back to the ranch," I said irritated. They grumbled something and we walked on. The only sounds that were heard were the thuds of our horses' hooves. The temperature had to be at least 103 with the full heat index. I reached up and ran my sleeve across my forehead. Our canteens were half empty now and I knew that if we didn't find a way back shortly, we'd end up dying of thirst. My horse suddenly stopped and wouldn't budge.

I gently clicked my tongue and tried to get him to move, but he wouldn't. Sam's horse stopped right next to mine and did the same thing. Then Laurie's.

"What is wrong with them?" Laurie asked trying to get her horse to move also. But they were not budging.

"I don't know. Maybe they see a predator?" Sams' voice shook slightly with fear.

I leaned forward in the saddle and peered into the horizon. There was a large cloud like object that seemed to be moving toward us.

"Somehow I don't think so, Sam," I said as realization dawned on me. "I think they sense the sand storm. Look."

I pointed to the cloud and watched as it strangely continued to move toward us at a fast pace. I'd never seen anything like it before. Sand storms never moved that fast. Before I knew it, it was upon us. My hat was whipped off and now hung around my neck from the cord. My hair was whipping around in several directions. Visibility was poor and I could feel the grains of sand hitting our faces and arms.

"Quick! Lean forward!" I said as I leaned forward and pressed my face into Flash's black mane. They did the same thing and leaned forward. The horses remained standings still and lowered their heads and closed their eyes so the sand didn't get into them. After what seemed like hours, the storm passed. The sky was clear once again and the horizon and opened plains were visible once again. I slowly sat upright in the saddle now and peered around. I checked Sam and Laurie. Laurie was pressing a handkerchief over here eyes. Alarmed I turned around in my seat and placed one hand on Flash's rump.

"What happened?" I demanded worriedly.

"She got sand in her eyes. She can't see," Sam said with a worried expression also.

Now the true nature of our predicament was overpowering. Sam had taken Laurie's horses reins and now was guiding her along. Frantic, I looked around. To my surprise and relief, a ranch like house appeared to our left.

"This way come on! Maybe they can help," I said and urged my horse into a gallop. I heard Sam and Laurie behind me.

When we came upon the house I pulled my horse to a stop and quickly dismounted. I tied the reins to a hitching post and once my feet landed on the ground, I turned to see Sam do the same, then turn to help Laurie off her horse. Once the three of us were on the ground, I walked up the small 3 steps that led into the house and began knocking on the door.

"Hello? Is there anyone home? My friend is injured," I called.

I glanced to Sam. All the color had drained from her face. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Um, Ellie? You're not going to believe what I have to say," she said slowly with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is the Ponderosa,"

I looked at her like she'd seen 3 little Martians walking across our path. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door, which opened. Sam and I looked in absolute shock. Ben Cartwright stood there.

Had I not been leaning against the door frame, I probably would've fallen flat on my face.

"Which one of you is injured?" he asked alarmed.

Ben had gray hair and was dressed in a tan pants, black knee high boots and a orange shirt with a matching light tan vest over it. Around his waist was a black leather gun belt. Sam was the first to find her voice.

"Laurie, she is," She said gently pointing to Laurie, who was leaning against me, holding the handkerchief still over her eyes.

"Come in," Ben said anxiously and held the door open for us. Somehow I managed to move. We entered the house and it was exactly like it was on TV inside. There was a staircase leading up the second floor. A cozy fireplace was off to the right and there were comfortable looking chairs and couches set up in front of the fireplace. Ben gently took Laurie's arm and motioned for us to take a seat. I sat down on the couch, not really understanding what was happening here. _That's impossible! How could this exist? It was only on TV! They were just characters!_ I wondered to myself as I saw Sam take a seat next to me. Ben sat Laurie down on one of the chairs and crouched down in front of her.

"What happened?" he asked us.

I swallowed, and then somehow managed to speak.

"We got caught in a sand storm. Some of the sand particles went into her eyes. She can't see," I said in a thick tone.

Just then, the door opened and we looked up. My fingers dug into the arm of the couch. It was Little Joe and Hoss.

Little Joe looked confused as he looked to his father.

"These young ladies had gotten caught in a sand storm. One of them got sand in her eyes. Joe, can you please take her out back and try and rinse some of that out?" Ben asked him softly.

"Sure Pop," Joe said as he stepped forward and then gently took Laurie's arm.

"What are your names?" Ben asked.

"Ellie," I responded.

"Samantha or Sam for short,"

"Laurie,"

Little Joe smiled at Laurie, but of course she couldn't see him.

"Well, I'm Ben Cartwright, this is Hoss and Little Joe. Adam should be home from town shortly," Ben said warmly.

Sam exchanged looks with me. I just sat, frozen there. Hoss stepped in and sat down across from me. He was dressed in a light tan pair of pants, black boots and a tan vest over a white shirt. He removed his hat and noticed I was gripping the arm of the chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone. I looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Cause it looks like you're about to squeeze the arm of the chair off," he said with a amused but concerned expression. I forced myself to loosen my grip and I sat there.

"This is probably going to sound rather strange," Sam said slowly. "But we honestly don't know how we got here."

Ben looked at her confused. "Are you three lost?" he looked from me and onto Sam.

Sam and I exchanged looks. I cleared my throat again and began speaking.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. See, the three of us are from New York. We flew to Virginia for vacation and rented the horses from a ranch. We wandered from the path and then the sandstorm had come up…and then here we are," I said looking from Hoss to Ben.

"You flew?" Hoss asked confused.

"Yes on an airplane," Sam said.

The two of them looked even more confused. I leaned toward Sam.

"Airplanes didn't exist…er, during this time. Nor did cars, electricity, IPods or anything like that. This is the 1800's now," As I said those words, I was still in shock over what happened. Sam just gave Ben and Hoss a sheepish grin and I waited.

"Do you three have any relatives here in Virginia City? Any place to stay?" Hoss asked.

I shook my head. _Looks like the Sheraton hotel is out,_ I thought with a bit of resignation but I watched Ben and Hoss.

"Well, the hotels in town aren't the best so you're going to stay here," Ben offered softly as he smiled at us. Strangely, we felt cozy here, welcomed and comfortable. I smiled back.

I felt Hoss' blue eyes on me. Just then, Little Joe came back with Laurie, who was able to see again. She was laughing and talking with Little Joe. _Well someone's obviously comfortable here,_ I thought and flashed Sam a knowing grin.

Little Joe was dressed in dark pants, the same black boots and a dark blue shirt. He too had a holster around his waist.

"Great. It's settled. Joe? Take Laurie, Sam and Ellie upstairs so they can get settled in. I'll have someone from town stop by with some clean clothes," Ben said brightly.

I stood up but was wobbly. Hoss immediately bolted up from his seat and gently grabbed my arm to steady me.

"If it's alright I think I'll get some fresh air," I said softly as I flashed Hoss a smile.

"Of course. We'll be having dinner in about an hour," Ben said softly.

I nodded and watched as Laurie and Sam headed up stairs. Ben gave Hoss a pat on the shoulder. Little Joe vanished up the stairs and I headed outside. I stood on the porch and leaned against one of the hitching posts. Flash was standing in a relaxed posture, with his hind leg bent and his hoof resting on its tip. He flicked his tail and I reached out and rubbed his forehead. I was still trying to understand this whole thing. I inhaled deeply and could smell the mountain air. The sun fell across my face. The air smelled crisp and fresh and a gentle breeze whipped my streaked blond hair forward. I reached up and tucked a few strands behind my ears. My mind began whirling around.

_Oh my God…could that sand storm have been like some kind of portal? Like Back to the Future, but transported us into the past or some alternate reality? _I wondered. Of course that was 

probably way out there and impossible, but it does explain a lot. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone walking out onto the porch behind me until they were right next to me. I looked and jumped from being startled. It was Hoss. He crossed his arms on top of the hitching post and turned to me.

There was a silence before he spoke.

"I'm sure your husband is probably worried about you," Hoss said softly.

I smiled and glanced at him.

"No because he doesn't' exist. I'm not married," I reached out and rubbed Flash's forehead again.

"What about Laurie and Sam?" he asked sounding a bit shocked at my statement.

"Laurie's husband was killed in a fire and Sam's husband left her, he divorced her," I said.

Hoss shook his head in disbelief.

We stood out there for a bit before someone came riding up on a dark bay horse. It was Adam Cartwright. Hoss beamed at Adam as he dismounted and tied the horse up between Flash and Ginger.

"Hey Adam, this is Ellie. We have some house guests. They're lost,"

Adam smiled and extended his hand out. "Hello Ellie, it's nice to meet you. I hope you're enjoying the Ponderosa so far,"

I nodded and smiled but felt my legs give out as I fainted.


	2. History Lessons

Abraxis

Chapter Two-History Lessons

"I think she's coming around now," A soft male voice said from somewhere above the murky darkness. I slowly opened my eyes and realized my vision was blurry. I blinked a few times and then it became clearer. I was lying on a bed with a cool rag across my forehead. I spied Hoss, Little Joe, Adam, Ben, Laurie and Sam all standing around me. I propped myself up onto my elbows and felt the rag slide from my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked raising a hand to my cool forehead as I looked from Sam, to Ben, to Adam, and around at each of their faces.

"You fainted on the porch," Hoss said swallowing. "Luckily Adam caught you."

"How are you feeling now?" Ben asked worriedly leaning against the footboard. "Do you need one of us to ride into town to fetch the doctor?"

I shook my head. "No its okay. I think I was just a bit dehydrated and tired and this whole thing is a bit overwhelming too,"

"I think we should let Ellie get some rest. There's a fresh dress for you on the trunk," Ben said gently.

Now that I realized it, Sam and Laurie were in dresses. Sam was in a soft lilac one, Laurie was in a soft blue one and I glanced over at the trunk, my dress was white with baby blue trim on it. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and prepared to push myself up. Immediately, Joe took a step forward to help me. I smiled at him.

"I'm ok now honestly," I said. Ben nodded and steered Adam out. Sam headed out , then Little Joe and Laurie. Hoss hesitated at the doorway.

"Do you need some help getting dressed? I-I mean I could call Sam or Laurie back," he said blushing slightly.

"I'm fine," I said reassuringly and he nodded leaving me alone in the room. I quickly changed into the dress. It fit perfectly. There was a full length mirror in front of me so once I had the dress on I stood in front of it. I still had the makeup on I had from this morning, the soft blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. My cheeks were naturally rosy so it gave the illusion of blush. My streaked hair fell around my face in soft waves and curled under. I had even realized Ben had gotten me a necklace as well. Feeling a gush of warmth toward him, even though I was still 

trying to figure out how the heck we got here, I put the necklace on. Once I was ready I headed down the stairs. They were sitting in the living room around the fire, which was crackling softly. As soon as they heard me, all heads raised up. Laurie beamed and gave me a catcall. I burst out laughing as I stopped at the last step.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked still grinning.

I could see Hoss' expression. His whole face lit up.

"You look wonderful," Hoss said softly.

"Yep. That fits you nicely. I wasn't sure if they would being I didn't know your sizes, but I'm glad they fit you ladies," Ben said gently.

I stood at the end of the stairs and everyone stood up, heading into the dining area. Sam and Laurie headed over to me and huddled in close. The three brothers began setting the table.

"Oh my God…I'm SO hoping this isn't some kind of dream," Sam gushed excitedly, glancing at Little Joe.

"I know the feeling," Laurie said hugging herself. "Somehow I don't think it is."

"How the hell did we get here?" Sam asked, keeping her voice low. "This is a TV show. Is this some kind of alternate reality?"

"That's what I was thinking," I whispered to her. "That sandstorm must've transported us into another dimension."

"Besides, I'm actually starting to like it here," Sam said grinning at us coyly. "Aaaand I think Hoss is starting like someone."

She was using that smug sing song tone she always uses when she knows something one of us doesn't. I raised an eyebrow at her and smothered a snort.

"Who would that be Sam?" I asked.

"You you goof," Sam beamed. "Did you see the way he was looking at you when you came down the stairs? It was like HEL-LO."

Laurie giggled. I smothered a snort of laughter.

"Yea right Sam. What guy would ever pay attention to me? Back home I never had a boyfriend, so that leaves the question that there is something wrong with me," I said shaking my head.

"There is nothing wrong with you!" Sam hissed which caused the Cartwright's to look up in surprise. She flashed them an apologetic look before continuing. "Ellie you are a very pretty girl. Perhaps there's a reason why you never had a boyfriend."

"And what would that reason be?"

"Maybe we're meant to be here," Sam said slowly. "Maybe we were meant to stray from the path and land here."

I pondered her response for a moment before Little Joe came up to us.

He looked from each of our faces. "Is everything alright ladies?"

"Yep we're fine," Sam said cheerfully and gave me a meaningful look before she allowed Joe to lead her to the table. Adam came over to me and smiled before taking Laurie's arm and leading her over as well. I stood alone, still deep in thought over what Sam had said. Hoss came over and offered his arm. I jumped again when I realized he was standing before me.

"You sure are jumpy," he said lightly.

I shook my head and smiled and linked my arm with his.

We sat down at the table and began eating. We were having beef, mashed potatoes and fresh peas with gravy. The food was delicious. I felt much better after eating. Everything was real and I knew it wasn't some kind of dream. We were really here.

"So, you ladies have someone waiting for you back home? Surely there's someone whose going to be worried about you missing," Ben asked as he took a sip of water.

"Nope," Sam said shaking her head as she took a bit of the beef. "My husband divorced me."

"Mine was killed in a fire," Laurie said quietly. I could see Adam's stricken expression.

"And me? Never had anyone," I offered half lightly half bitterly.

Now it was Hoss' turn to have a stricken expression.

There was a silence before Adam spoke.

"So basically you ladies are alone?" he asked sounding shocked.

Sam, Laurie and I exchanged looks before we nodded simultaneously.

The four Cartwright's now exchanged looks among themselves before Ben cleared his throat.

"I know this is probably very strange for you, not to mention you hardly know us, but you're more than welcomed to stay with us,"

We exchanged looks. For now until we figured things out and how to get back, we might as well stay with someone that was at least trustworthy, plus it felt like we 'knew' them anyway.

"Sounds good," Sam said nodding.

They beamed.

After dinner, Sam and Laurie headed up to bed. Adam and Hoss were out in the barn. I decided to take a walk. Little Joe accompanied me.

"I'm really surprised you were never married or involved," he said to me softly.

I shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't know either to be honest. At first I thought there might've been something wrong with me," I admitted as we strolled alongside the paddocks where the horses were grazing. Above the sky was a midnight blue with a full moon. Stars twinkled happily and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I stopped beside the railing and crossed my arms on top of it, letting my chin rest on my arm. A gentle gust of wind blew my hair back as I sighed.

"Laurie was always the pretty one. Sam was always the adventurous type and me, well I was sensible…logical," I said half smiling as I gazed out over the railing at the horses. Little Joe stood beside me and matched my position.

"Well you're smart. I see nothing wrong with being smart. Whoever didn't think you were smart was stupid," he said softly.

I smiled at him. We stood for a few moments before we heard some ones footsteps behind us. We turned around. It was Hoss.

"I'm supposed to tell you Joe that Pa wants you to fix the corner of the fence before you turn in. Your horse is able to escape so he wants you to fix it," Hoss said.

I picked up a bit of dejection in his tone, and sadness.

"Ok, night Ellie," Joe said politely as he headed back toward the house. I turned too and realized I was tired. I turned and began walking back with Hoss.

Hoss raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He appeared to be trying to find the right words but eventually he spoke.

"Ellie, would you care to come with me into the city tomorrow? Pa wants us to get some new supplies and I was wondering if you'd like to take the ride?" Hoss asked nervously.

I looked at him and beamed.

"Sure that sounds great,"

He grinned and nodded as we entered the house. I headed up stairs and entered my room glad to be able to sleep now.

The next morning, we woke up and I found my pair of jeans and shirt neatly folded at the base of my bed. I quickly changed and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Some of the shorter strands hand hung down against my cheek.

I pulled on my boots and headed downstairs. Little Joe, Adam, Hoss, Laurie and Sam were already up and eating breakfast. The house smelled of bacon, eggs and sausage. I took a seat at the table.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

Somehow I felt really cheerful this morning.

"Morning Ellie. Did you sleep well?" Joe asked me softly.

I nodded. Strangely, I slept like a baby. We began helping ourselves to the food. I rather embarrassing thought entered my mind.

"Who put my clothes on the end of my bed this morning?" I asked casually.

"That would be me, Ellie," Sam grinned. "I snuck into your room and tried to make it like I was someone admiring you sleeping form."

Laurie and I burst out laughing as I playfully poked Sam in the ribs. The Cartwright's naturally looked amused but Joe chuckled.

"Hey Ellie do you want to help me with the fence? Sorry Pa but I was too exhausted to fix it last night," Little Joe said apologetically to Ben. Ben shook his hand dismissively.

"It's fine Joe, just make sure you do it today because your horse is able to get out with just one push with his nose," Ben said.

Joe was looking at me expectantly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Hoss. He'd gone rather quiet as he was eating.

I smiled at Joe and then responded. "Sorry Joe. I promised Hoss to accompany him into Virginia City today,"

Joe looked a little dejected but nodded and beamed.

"I could stay and help ya Joe," Laurie suggested.

Joe smiled at her. "Sure if you want,"

Once breakfast was done, Hoss and I headed outside. Adam was heading into Carson City, which was nearby and promised to meet up with us once he was done with his errand. I stood beside Flash and looked up at Hoss. His horse was similar colored to Flash. I grinned at him then turned my attention onto Flash. I slid the reins up to the saddle horn and then slid my foot into the stirrup, hoisting myself into the saddle. I settled down and gathered up the reins, putting my foot into the other stirrup. Hoss mounted his horse and we began leisurely walking toward the city.

When we entered the city, it looked exactly like an old western town. The buildings had hitching posts outside, wagons pulled by two horses or so trotted down the block, The buildings had signs posted above their entrances, there was a saloon not too far away, a bank, a farrier and an undertaker. The buildings were old and weathered. I felt like I was right in the TV show…well you know what I mean. Our horses were prancing side by side, which caused Hoss and I's legs to bump once and a while. Flash's ears were pricked forward, but then flicked back as he heard me talking to Hoss. People were dressed in the appropriate outfits for this time. As Hoss and I rode in, down the main street, people were stopping and staring at me.

"Hoss? Why is everyone looking at me like I have five heads?" I whispered to him.

A old woman stepped out in front of us and dropped the bundle of packages she was holding. I pulled back on Flash's reins and so did Hoss as we both came to a stop.

"WITCH!" the old woman screeched pointing at me.


	3. The Fight

Abraxis

Chapter Three The Fight

I looked at Hoss confused.

"She thinks I'm a witch?" I asked him confused.

Hoss leaned into me.

"They had never seen anyone with your type of hair before, or clothes, but that doesn't necessarily mean you're a witch," Hoss responded as he spurred his horse into motion again. Flash picked up movement and we continued on. All eyes were on us as Hoss stopped in front of one of the general stores. He dismounted and tied the horse up to one of the posts. I stopped beside him and did the same. I met up with him and walked into the store side by side.

Inside it smelled of must and mold but there were things you would need. Of course, there were no band-aids, popcorn, Tylenol or anything like that. There were tawny burlap sacks filled with grain, sugar and horse feed. I stuffed my hand into my pockets as I followed Hoss toward the back of the store where he picked up a rake and a small shovel. Naturally, the people inside the store were whispering at the sight of me.

Hoss carried the goodies up to the counter and placed them on it. He reached into his pocket to pull out some money when the store owner came hurrying over.

"Hello Hoss, I'm sorry but she can't be in here," he whispered lowering his voice and gesturing to me.

"Why?" Hoss asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's bad for business. If people get wind that I let a witch in here, I'll be shut down," he said with an anxious look at the customers that were still leisurely walking around.

"She's not a witch!" Hoss said irritably slamming his fist down on the counter. "She's just not from around here."

The store owner still seemed nervous so Hoss slammed down the money, and grabbed the rake and shovel before turning to me.

"Come on," he said.

I could tell from his expression he was annoyed. We stepped outside. Just then, I felt something whiz by my ear. Startled, I turned around to see a hole right in the column I was standing in front of. Someone had taken a shot at me.

Frightened, I turned to Hoss.

He grabbed me and pushed me behind him, using his horse as a shield so I was wedged between him and the horse.

He glared at the man standing in an isosceles firing position in the center of the street.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Hoss demanded angrily.

"Of all people I can't believe the Cartwright's are associating with _those _lot," the man said coldly gesturing to me.

"She's not a witch! She's not from around here," Hoss said angrily.

"That's the perfect alibi they make up, Cartwright! They worm into your affections and put a spell on you! Clearly she has one on you right now! Your whole family is foolish!" the man said as he clicked the hammer back on his gun aimed it at me again. Frightened, I turned my face away, preparing for the gun to go off but then I heard Hoss take out his gun and do the same thing back to the man.

"She's not a witch. She's from the East. They dress this way there. Now if you're going start something make sure you can finish it," Hoss said angrily.

The man faltered but still glared at me as he lowered his gun. Hoss easily turned to me and gently pushed me toward Flash.

"It's alright. Go on get up," he said eyeing the man warily as I walked around Hoss' horse and stood by Flash. I re-mounted him and watched as Hoss mounted up and we began leaving the city heading back to the Ponderosa.

"Now why on earth would they call her a witch?" Ben asked frowning as Hoss explained it to his father and two brothers that night as we sat around the fireplace.

"Maybe it's her hair," Sam offered reaching over to run her hand through my streaked hair. "Maybe they think it's some kind of ritual symbol or something."

"Well either way, I'm going to find out and get to the bottom of it," Ben said with a touch of annoyance.

I shivered as I realized just how close I came to getting a bullet in the head.

"Oh geeze Ellie you're bleeding," Laurie cried in alarm.

All heads turned toward me as I saw her pointing to the side of my head. I reached up and felt all along my head until I felt my ear. There was a warm liquid trickling down the length of my ear. When I lowered my hand there was a red liquid on my index finger and middle finger.

"I'll get her a rag and some antiseptic," Joe offered immediately as he headed upstairs.

Ben came over and sat beside me. He gently leaned close and looked at my ear.

"Looks like the bullet just grazed you. Did you not feel anything when you were returning?" he asked confused.

I shook my head. Honestly, I hadn't felt anything. Hoss was looking murderous and Ben looked up at him. Figuring what was on his sons mind, he began speaking.

"Hoss, it's just a graze. I'll head into the city in the morning and find out who did it. You know what the man looks like right?" Ben asked him.

Hoss nodded.

"Then I will talk to him," Ben said in a tone that said 'that's final'. Hoss looked at me helplessly as Joe came bounding down the stairs with a small black bottle and a rag. Hoss extended his hand as if to take it from Joe, but Joe didn't see him and sat down in Bens' seat when he'd gotten up. Laurie looked rather upset and on the verge of tears. Adam put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ellie's alright. Me and my brothers had gotten bullet grazes numerous times," Adam said reassuringly.

"That's right," Joe said as he leaned in close and tipped the bottle so that the liquid saturated the cloth before placing it on my ear. I winced as it stung.

"And a few times we'd actually gotten shot," Joe added.

Hoss was staring at the floor now, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I looked at him.

"We'd only been here not even 24 hours and already someone wants to kill Ellie," Sam said sighing as she too looked worried.

"No one's going to kill Ellie," Ben said firmly.

After a while the stinging sensation went away and I lowered the rag from my ear. It felt a little better now. Joe remained sitting by me with his arm around the back of me and the couch. Hoss occasionally looked up, stealing a glance at me and Joe. Just then, he looked up.

"Joe? Can I talk to you outside?" Hoss asked suddenly.

"Sure pal," Joe said as he got up and they headed outside. Once the door closed, Ben turned to us.

"Don't worry you two. Things will be okay," Ben said reassuringly.

About 10 minutes later, we heard arguing outside. Then, the front door was angrily pushed open. Hoss came in, red faced. He flew right past us without so much as a glance in my direction and headed up the stairs. Adam even looked shocked as Joe came in behind him and slammed the door.

Ben looked up in alarm and stopped Joe.

"What on earth is going on?" Ben asked alarmed as he stood up.

"Ask Hoss," Joe said angrily and stormed into the kitchen, in the opposite way Hoss had gone. Adam had a knowing expression on his face. Ben turned to him.

"What on earth is going on with those two now? They were all smooth as cream yesterday and now it's like fire and ice," Ben said confused.

Adam made eye contact with his father before moving his eyes off his and moving them onto mine. Ben followed his gaze and realization dawned on him as well as a smile. Of course, I was in the dark and didn't know why the two of them had a smug expression on their faces.

"What?" I asked confused looking from Ben to Adam.

Ben grinned and shook his head.

"It's late. I think I'm going to retire," Adam said as he yawned and headed upstairs. I realized that I too was tired. I nodded in agreement and bid goodnight to Ben and Laurie, Sam and I headed up the stairs.

The next morning, at breakfast, you could've cut the tension with a knife at the table. Ben was looking from Hoss to Joe, clearly confused.

"Pa can you please pass the rolls?" Joe asked, clearly ignoring Hoss.

Hoss snorted. "Leave it to Joe to want everything,"

Joe glared at Hoss.

"Leave it to Hoss to be such a quiet oaf," Joe snapped back at him.

Of course, Sam, Laurie and I were watching, in both amusement and concern. I had no idea what was going on. Adam almost choked on his water.

"Now what is going on with you two?" Ben demanded now angrily.

Hoss fell silent and was red again as he angrily stabbed at his food.

"Ask Hoss," Joe said.

Ben's eyes landed on Hoss now but Hoss refused to look at him.

"I want this arguing to stop," Ben said irritably now as he abruptly stood up and headed into the kitchen. When, Ben had left, Hoss tossed a roll at Joe and it hit him in the head.

I smothered a laugh and wondered if Joe was going to retaliate.

Sure enough, Joe picked up a piece of egg and threw it at Hoss. Adam held his hands out to try and stop it but that only made them hit him with food. Needless to say, a food fight erupted. Laurie was rolling with laughter as she ducked to avoid getting hit with omelets and everything else. Sam joined in the fight but Adam shook his head in disbelief and decided to let Hoss and Joe fight it out.

But instead of food fighting, they now turned to actually hitting each other. They took it outside and I followed them. Hoss had Joe in a head lock. I immediately headed over to them, determined to stop the fight. Just as I stepped over to them, Hoss had raised his fist preparing to hit Joe. But I stepped in between just as Hoss let his fist fly.

I cried out as the fist connected with the side of my face. I fell to my knees and quickly raised a hand to my cheek. Pain shot through my jaw line. Immediately, guilt and remorse filled Hoss' expression and Joe looked shocked. Laurie came to my side and helped me up.

"Sam go get Ben. He needs to put ice on this," she said urgently. Sam nodded and flew into the house after Ben.

"Oh God. Ellie I'm so sorry," Hoss apologized looking upset. Ben came hurrying out and headed over to us.

"What on earth happened?" Ben demanded now as he crouched down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hoss hit her," Joe said automatically.

"It was an accident because she was trying to stop you two from fighting!" Sam said angrily.

"You two were fighting? After I told you to stop you continued? And don't think I didn't pick up on the food fight either" Ben demanded now really angry. " I want both of you in the house now."

Joe sulked into the house, but Hoss hesitated, clearly upset that he'd hit me by accident.

"GO," Ben snapped. Hoss slowly turned and headed into the house. Ben helped me to my feet and led me inside.

ADAM CARTWRIGHT.

I watched as Joe and Hoss entered the house. Hoss looked absolutely stricken and guilty. A few second later, Pa came in escorting Ellie, Laurie and Sam. Ellie's jaw was red and her right cheek was scarlet red.

"What on earth happened?" I asked shocked as I headed over to them and helped Ellie sit on the couch. Pa ran into the kitchen and got some ice. He came back holding a washcloth with the ice inside it and handed it to Ellie. Ellie gingerly took it and placed it against her cheek, letting out a content sigh as the cold soothed it.

"Hoss hit her by accident," Laurie said looking at me. I looked at her shocked.

"They were fighting and Ellie stepped in between them, but she got the brunt of the punch," Sam clarified.

"I told them two to stop fighting. Neither of them would tell me why they were fighting. Perhaps you can get it out of them," Pa said irritably as he sat down beside Ellie. I headed up to Hoss' room and knocked on his door.

"Hoss, its Adam. Can we talk?" I called. I heard him mutter something and then I entered the room.


	4. The Ultimatum

Abraxis

Chapter Four-The Ultimatum

I stepped into Hoss' room and found him sitting in a chair reading a book. I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward.

"What's going on?" I asked him in a serious tone. "It's not like you to disobey Pa."

Hoss didn't raise his eyes to meet mine. He was staring at the book, but I knew darn well he wasn't reading it.

Finally he replied in a thick voice.

"You and Joe are lucky. You're good looking that the ladies like you," he replied.

Realization dawned on me when I realized what the problem was.

"You like Ellie don't you? And Joe likes her," I said slowly.

Hoss merely nodded and closed the book. He tossed it onto the nightstand.

I sighed.

"Hoss, what did you two argue about yesterday? What was said?"

"Joe was saying that if I like Ellie, I should just tell her and that instead, I'm mooning over her and not doing anything about it," Hoss said.

"Well he's right," I said. "If you like her then tell her. And tell Joe. He's your brother, he'll understand."

Hoss muttered something. "Why would she want to go out with me? I'm overweight,"

I looked at him startled. I'd never seen Hoss this insecure around women before.

"Hoss stop. You're a wonderful guy. You treat women with respect and I think that's what she'll love about you. And you're not a bad looking guy yourself. You know Pa brought us up to respect women,"

Hoss didn't look convinced, but a little calmer nonetheless.

"Now come on downstairs," I said.

"But wont Ellie hate me?" Hoss asked as he slowly followed me downstairs.

"No," I said firmly.

ELLIE.

My cheek began feeling much better now as the ice soothed the pain. I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and spied Adam and Hoss. Adam smiled at me and leaned in over the back of the couch.

"How's your cheek Ellie?"

"Feels better," I said softly.

Adam gently squeezed my shoulder before giving Hoss a meaningful look. He headed after Joe next, who was outside in the barn tending to the horses. Hoss swallowed and stepped over to me.

"I'm really sorry Ellie. I never meant to hit you," He said apologetically looking abashed and guilty.

I smiled. "It's alright, but why were you two fighting anyway?"

I asked him puzzled.

"Oh," Hoss said faltering a bit. "It's nothing important."

I looked at him suspiciously but said nothing else. Pretty much after that, things had gone back to their usual way.

That night I couldn't sleep. I had decided to head down to the living room area and sat in front of the fireplace. It was somehow soothing to me and I stared into the orange flames that were flickering softly. My hair was fluffed around my shoulder, the orange glow reflecting off my face.

I still couldn't believe that we were here. It was all still like a dream now. I began realizing that I didn't want to go back to my 'world'. There was nothing for me there; no one was waiting for me to come home. I suddenly heard someone coming down the stairs. I could make out Joe's outline.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Joe asked knowingly as he smiled and sat across from me on the edge of the fire place.

I nodded and turned my eyes onto the orange flames.

"What were you and Hoss arguing about earlier? Whatever it was had to be pretty important," I asked him moving my eyes off the flames and onto Joe.

Joe was silent for a moment before he responded.

"Well, we were arguing about you," he said at last.

"Me?" I asked astonished.

Joe nodded. "Yeah. See, Hoss likes you…and well I began liking you as well. Hoss is the quiet type but yet he's had girlfriends before. I was kind of surprised at the fact that he was acting so shy around you. I told him that if he likes you he should just tell you that I'd back off. But as you can see, things went downhill from there,"

I was still stunned to even speak.

"But I decided to back off because I can see he really likes you," Little Joe said softly as he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and then got up, heading upstairs. I stared into the orange flames completely shocked.

_Who would've known a TV character would fall for you? My God this isn't a dream anymore!_ I wondered to myself. I got up and sat in the chair, staring into the fire until I dozed off a few minutes later.

When I awoke the next morning, I had realized someone had covered me with a blanket. I gently pushed it off and got to my feet. I could hear the familiar chatter in the living room area. I stepped in and spied everyone sitting at the table.

"Morning Ellie," Ben said brightly and warmly. "I saw you sleeping there you looked comfortable but troubled so I didn't want to wake you right away."

"Did you put the blanket on me too?" I asked as I took a seat beside Sam.

"Yes. You looked a little chilly," Ben said softly.

"Thank you," I said as I began helping myself to some food. Joe winked at me meaningfully as he turned and began talking to Laurie now. Perhaps Joe was staring to like Laurie now. Adam certainly had taken a liking to Sam. Hoss flashed me a smile before he too helped himself to food. Laurie leaned into me.

"Joe told me about Hoss liking you," she said grinning broadly. "And he told Adam and Sam."

"Is there anyone that doesn't know?" I asked amused and bewildered.

"Ben and Hoss," she said.

I smothered a snort.

"Aaaand how do we feel about Hoss?" she asked elbowing me in the ribs with a coy smirk on her face.

I chuckled and looked at Hoss. He certainly was a kind hearted guy and he definitely was attractive. I just gave Laurie a look and she burst out laughing in a giddy way that caused everyone to look at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

I shook my head in disbelief. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ben excused himself and got up to answer it. I heard him talking with someone.

"Hello Sheriff, what can I do for you?" Ben asked.

"Hello Ben. May I come in?" a male voice asked.

"Sure,"

I heard footsteps coming toward the dining room area. We stopped eating and looked up as a man dressed in a sheriff's uniform removed his hat out of politeness. Everyone was watching him as he turned to Ben.

"Ben, I've had a few complaints from the townspeople," he said gravely.

"What type of complaints?" Ben asked concerned.

"That you're harboring a witch," he said glancing in my direction.

Ben turned around at me. Immediately, I cast a look at Hoss before turning my eyes onto the sheriff.

"Who? Ellie? She's not a witch. She's our cousin," Ben said, lying.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I have to take her in," Sheriff said solemnly.

"Now wait a minute," Adam said firmly as everyone stood up now. My whole body was shaking with fear. "What makes her a witch? Her hair? It's just her color. That doesn't mean she's practicing witchcraft!"

"I have a few witnesses that say they saw her flying on a broomstick and casting charms. Mr. Andersons' ranch is in danger. The cattle are sick and they swear that Ellie is responsible for it," Sheriff said.

Little Joe snorted with laughter at the broomstick comment but when they looked at him, his expression turned serious.

"They even swear the she cast a charm on Hoss,"

"The only spell Hoss is under is love," Little Joe muttered, but Adam elbowed him in the gut. He winced and briefly doubled over.

"There are too many people that claim they saw her and these are credible people Ben," the Sheriff said as he came over to me. I immediately clung to Hoss. Hoss scowled at the Sheriff and refused to let him near me.

"Hoss please I have to take her in," the Sheriff said exasperatedly.

"If you take her in you're going to take me in as well," Hoss said angrily his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Somehow the Sheriff managed to grab me and he pulled my arms behind me and tied my wrists together in an early 'handcuff'. He began leading me toward the front door.

"Ellie no!" Sam cried as she began sobbing. Adam put his arms around her and Laurie went to run after me but Little Joe did the same to her. Hoss was angry as was Ben.

"She is not a witch!" Ben said as he followed the Sheriff outside to a wagon pulled by two bay horses. On the side of the wooden wagon was the sheriff's shield and the words VIRGINIA CITY SHERIFF around the perimeter.

The sheriff placed me in the back and then climbed up and picked up the reins. He leaned toward Ben. Hoss was standing beside Ben. I could tell he wanted to fight the sheriff badly but was restraining himself because he knew that would only cause more trouble. I looked at him, completely frightened.

"I'm sorry Ben but you either provide solid proof that she's not a witch, or she's going to be hung early tomorrow morning," the sheriff said and flicked the reins. The horses began trotting and the wagon began pulling away from the front entrance to the Ponderosa.

"Help me Hoss," I called as tears formed in my eyes. I watched until the Ponderosa began getting smaller and smaller.

LAURIE.

I was sobbing against little Joe as the wagon carrying Ellie finally pulled away and out of sight. Hoss was completely loss and I even saw tears forming in his blue eyes. Ben turned and faced us.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hang her," He said feverishly.

"What are we going to do Pa?" Adam asked him, keeping his arms around Sam.

"First, we got to find those so called 'witnesses' and find out why they're accusing an innocent girl," Ben said forcefully.

"And what if they won't recall their claim?" Hoss demanded. "Ellie will die."

"Then I'll turn to the last resort," Ben said raising an eyebrow. "Our friends."

Realization dawned on Little Joe's and Adam's faces.

"Let's get going," Ben said. "You two girls stay here. We'll be back with Ellie I promise."

Joe gave me a kiss on the cheek as did Adam to Sam. Hoss looked out of place as they headed toward their horses and mounted them. Shortly, they took off after the wagon.

ELLIE.

Once the sheriff pulled into town, the people began booing and throwing stuff at me. Pebbles, tomatoes and God knows what else. I felt a tomato hit me in the face and the smashed remnants slid down to the front of my face. The Sheriff pulled in front of his office and hopped out of the large bench like seat. He came around and helped me down. A man approached him.

"Why are you putting her in a jail cell sheriff? She needs to be burned at the stake!" he said throwing me a nasty look.

The Sheriff raised a hand and spoke, while he kept one hand tightly on my wrists to keep me from running.

"I gave the Cartwright's the choice. Either they provide proof that she's not a witch, or she dies in the morning," he said.

"Why not now!" A woman called.

That got several approved cheers as another tomato hit me in the chest. The front of my nightgown was already stained with the tomato juice and remnants and dirt. The sheriff shook his head.

"No. They have to provide proof first that she isn't. If they can't then we know she really is a witch," he said. "But that doesn't mean you can't have fun with her first."

He threw me down onto the ground. I landed on my stomach face down in the mud. It had rained earlier in the afternoon and the entire ground was muddy. A bit of mud splashed up onto my face and shoulders.

Someone let out a whoop and I felt hands lifting me off the ground. A rough man gripped the back of my hair and pulled me against him.

"Well now witchy, you're in no predicament to throw any curses at us. Your life is in our hands now," the man smirked. I glared at him and he threw me to the ground again.

Someone tied rope around my waist and then tied the other end to the horn of the western saddle. Another man climbed into the saddle and prepared to kick the horse into motion, to drag me 

behind it through the mud. I had tears running down my face as the horse bolted and I was dragged a few feet behind a grey horse. My abdomen was being dragged against the dirt. I was screaming. Suddenly, a loud gunfire went off causing everyone to stop in their tracks. The horse stopped and so did I. Through a dirt and mud splattered face, I saw the four Cartwright men sitting atop their horses. Ben was holding a gun aimed up at the sky. They looked absolutely murderous.


	5. The Rescuers

Abraxis

Chapter Five-The Rescuers

"Let her go right now," Ben demanded angrily, slipping his gun into its holster.

"Stay out of this Cartwright," the man on the horse snapped. "You poke your noses into too many people's business."

"This is my business," Ben retorted in a firm and angry tone. "She is a member of our family."

"You're lying," The man said smugly. "We know your entire family and this wench isn't one."

"Watch your mouth Andrew Jameson," Hoss snapped at him, as his black horse snorted and shifted his hindquarters a bit.

"Untie her right now," Ben repeated.

The man on the horse smirked as he kicked his horse into motion again and I was dragged through the mud, horse manure and water puddle. Already a hanging station had been setup and he headed toward that. Once he reached it, he dismounted the gray horse and untied the rope around my waist. By now I was soaked. Mud clung to every part of my body. I had mud on my cheeks, caked in my hair, and it ran down my bare legs and onto my bare feet. I reeked of horse manure as well. The man named Andrew dragged me up the stairs and placed me underneath one of the nooses. He swung the noose around my neck and faced the Cartwright's, who now rode up and stopped directly in front of the platform.

"Don't lie to us, Cartwright. This wench is no one to you. She's not a member of your family is she?" Andrew demanded.

Ben hesitated before answering. "No,"

A series of gasps went around. Andrew smirked. "So why is so important to you? Why do you care about her? Clearly she has put a spell on the entire Cartwright family!"

I stood, sobbing and feeling the cool afternoon breeze whipping my mud caked hair back over my shoulders. The noose was heavy around my neck and shoulders now as I stared out at them.

"She's important to my son, Hoss," Ben said at last. "He cares for her."

"How touching," Andrew mocked. "She's still a witch! Where is your proof she isn't one?"

"Just because she's different looking than the rest of you you're going to label her a witch?" Adam asked angrily.

"That's not answering my question. Clearly you have no proof," Andrew smirked and then pushed me off the edge. The noose tightened around my throat, putting pressure on my esophagus. My legs dangled over the ground, a good 20 feet or so. Out of blurry eyes I saw a shape lunge forward. I was struggling to breathe but it was nearly getting impossible now. The rope was getting tighter around my neck. Suddenly, I felt the pressure being released and I felt myself drop onto a horse and strong but gentle arms were around me. I heard gunfire go off as well as I heard the thundering of hooves. As my vision cleared, I realized that I was sitting across a saddle on a horse in front of someone. It was Hoss. My head was resting against his shoulder, my legs dangling over the side of the horse and saddle. The rope was still around my neck, but it had been cut. It hurt to breathe and I coughed. Hoss rode over to the rest of his family. Ben leaned over.

"Ellie are you alright?" he demanded with a worried expression. On the right, I had Adam on his horse and Joe was on the left next to his father, who was on a pretty buckskin gelding.

"Hurts…talk," I wheezed out.

"She needs a doctor," Little Joe said worriedly. Ben nodded and then regarded the crowd.

"As for the rest of you, I will seriously be ashamed," Ben said angrily to the crowd as Hoss turned his horse around and we galloped back to the Ponderosa.

Hoss carried me into the house and as soon as Laurie and Sam saw me, they screamed and sobbed. Hoss placed me on the couch. Just as he went to straighten up after leaning over me, I gently put a hand on his arm.

"Saved…me," I choked out.

Hoss remained leaning over me until Ben gently ushered him back.

"I called Doc Brennan. He'll be here any moment," Ben said as he turned to Sam. "Get a damp cloth. I'll try and get some of this mud and manure off her."

Sam nodded but panicked, she ended up crashing into one of the walls until Adam grabbed her and the two of them went and got it. Ben sat on the edge of the couch beside my thigh and easily slipped the rope off me. There was a burning ring around my neck from where the rope had cut into my skin. I coughed again.

Adam and Sam came back with a damp cloth and Ben began gently wiping my face off. About 15 minutes later, there was knock at the door.

"That's the doc," Little Joe said as he answered it. A man dressed in a black suit and tie carrying a black case entered. He headed over to me and Ben stood up and explained what happened. The doc shook his head in disbelief as he began checking me over.

When he was done he turned to everyone.

"Will she be okay doc?" Hoss asked swallowing.

The doc nodded. "Luckily yes. From the position of that rope, it would've snapped her neck, but it was a miracle. Had you not saved her when you did, she would've died,"

Little Joe and Adam gave Hoss a praising pat on the back.

"Right now her esophagus is just bruised, but in a few days she'll be back to normal. I gave her a mild sedative," he said and Ben thanked him and showed him out of the house. Laurie and Sam leaned over me. I looked up at them upside down.

"Look at it this way, Ellie. We can talk about you now and you can't say squat," Laurie joked as happy tears filled her eyes.

I reached up and went to swat her, but she ducked out of the way.

"Alright, I think Ellie could use some rest," Ben said as he gave me a small white pill with some water. I took it and before long, I'd dozed off, voices jumbled until they vanished completely.

HOSS.

Once Ellie had dozed off, Adam got a blanket and covered her with it. Some of the mud and manure had been cleaned off her face, but her nightgown was still stained. I watched her sleeping form and then turned to Pa.

From Adam's and Little Joe's expressions, they were thinking the same thing I was.

"How'd you know Hoss liked Ellie?" Adam asked Ben curiously.

Pa's dark eyes twinkled. "I might be an old man but that doesn't mean I can't tell when someone is in love,"

Sam was standing next to Adam, and Laurie was standing next to Little Joe. Pa looked at them.

"Because you three all have the same expressions," he continued grinning. I returned my eyes onto Ellie's pretty face. She looked so peaceful like that, with the exception of the rope burn around her neck.

"I'm going to have you three take turns keeping an eye on Ellie and Hoss, you will take the first watch," Pa said. I nodded.

Everyone headed off to do their own thing as I sat on the edge of the couch where Pa had been sitting and leaned in a bit, my arm over her right knee. Her streaked hair was caked with mud and horse manure. I reached over gently and pulled a thick wad from her hair.

Around eight o'clock, Ellie woke up and spied me sitting there. She broke into a huge grin and to my surprise, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. Her chin was resting on my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

"You saved me didn't you?" she asked in a watery and strained voice.

"Pa said we weren't going to let anything happen to you," I said quietly smiling a bit.

Ellie released me from the hug and to my surprise, gave me a kiss on the cheek. She laid back down again and studied me.

"Why couldn't you tell me you liked me?" She asked in a soft voice as her blue eyes studied me.

I rubbed the back of my neck before answering.

"I guess I figured you'd like Joe or Adam more," I said slowly.

She looked shocked. "And why would that be?"

"I wasn't sure you'd like someone like…me," I finished lamely.

Ellie looked at me like I was mad.

"That's ridiculous," She said dismissively. "You're a great guy. And I feel the same way toward you."

She smiled a bit. I looked at her surprised, but highly pleased. I gently took her hand in mine.

ELLIE.

Hoss gently took my hand in his. I dozed off again.

In the morning, I awoke to find Ben sitting there, as it was probably his shift. He saw me and grinned at me.

"Morning Ellie. Are you feeling better today?" he asked.

"Yes a little," I admitted as I found speaking wasn't that hard now and my voice was starting to sound like its normal self again.

As I stared at everyone gathered around the table, something hit me like a brick. We were really on the Ponderosa, the Cartwright's were real, I've fallen in love with one of them, and so have Sam and Laurie. We have a home now. I felt happy tears forming in my eyes but also fear. Hoss looked up and immediately spied my expression.

He quickly got up and came over to me worriedly. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Ellie?"

At that everyone looked up.

"I'm happy," I said as a few tears slid down my cheeks. "But also, I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Little Joe asked softly.

"That I'll wake up and realize this is only a dream," I said as I began pacing. "That none of this ever happened! That I…" my voice trailed off as I looked at Hoss. "Fell in love with someone who doesn't exist."

The Cartwright's looked confused as they looked at each other.

"But we exist, Ellie. So why are you worried hun?" Ben asked confused.

"No!" I sobbed now frustrated as I dug the heels of my palms into my temples. "This is a TV show called Bonanza! Your just characters in it!" I sobbed looking at them now. Sam looked at Laurie alarmed.

"Ellie, they're real. You know it," Laurie said with a concerned expression on her face.

"It's not real!" I yelled. With that , I spun around on my heels and fled from the house. I could hear the shouts behind me and I heard everyone chasing after me. I ran through the woods, ducking every once and a while feeling the branches whacking at my face, causing cuts to form. After a while, I stopped running and just collapsed on my hands and knees, staring at the dead leaf strewn ground digging my fingers into the soft damp earth. The place smelled of damp earth and woods. My hair fell forward as I sobbed. I heard boots crunching over the leaves behind me. I heard the thunder booming in the distance and it began raining heavily. The rain poured down, causing my nightgown to stick to my body like a wet suit. My hair was clinging to my head like a helmet. I sensed someone beside me, also on their knees. It was Little Joe. I felt his hand on my wet back as I heard several more people come up behind me. Someone was on my left now. Hoss.

I continued to sob, my tears mixing with the rain water that rolled off my face. My fingers continued to dig into the now wet earth.

"What's wrong?" Little Joe asked worriedly to someone behind me.

"She's afraid that this is too good to be true," Sam's voice said behind me. "That since Hoss is the first guy she really fell in love with, tomorrow it will be gone."

"But it won't Ellie," Joe said softly next to me, leaning in. "We'll still be here."

"Joe's right," Hoss said next as he too put his hand on my back. "We'll be here tomorrow, and the next day and the next…we're not going anywhere."

Sobbing I eventually turned and pressed my face into the front of Hoss' already soaked shirt. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I felt his own arms slowly encircling me as he leaned into my embrace. I felt Joe rubbing my back affectionately.

"I think it's best if we get out of this rain," I heard Bens' voice say gently. Hoss helped me up and we all headed back into the house.

Author's Note: HEEYY! Hope you're enjoying the story! Please gimme your thoughts on it! I love hearing them. xD


	6. Community Service

Er OKAbraxis

Chapter Six-Community Service

Once inside, I was sat on the couch and a warm blanket was wrapped around me. I pulled it tighter around me and snuggled into it. Everyone was seated around me. Ben was sitting across from me, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped over his knees.

"Why on earth did you run out into the storm?" He asked in a fatherly tone. He had a concerned expression on his face.

Some of the damp strands of my hair clung to my cheeks. Hoss was sitting beside me with one arm around my shoulders.

I still felt the tears forming and rolling down my cheeks as I turned my face toward the ceiling in an anguished irritated way.

"Because it always ends up being too good to be true," I finished in a shaky voice. I returned my eyes onto Ben. "I had a crush on this guy a few years ago. He worked in the deli. Sam and Laurie thought he was flirting with me, and everyone said that he liked me. Turned out he was married. I ended up feeling like a complete ass. That is a feeling that I never want to feel again."

"But Ellie, Hoss isn't married," Little Joe said softly. "He really does care for you."

I turned my red splotchy eyes onto Joe.

"That's my point. I'll probably wake up tomorrow and this'll all be a dream," I said in a strained voice.

"I highly doubt it," Adam said gently. "I think it's time for everyone to head to bed now."

Laurie and Sam came over and hugged me before everyone headed up to bed. I turned to Hoss.

"Can you stay with me? So at least when the dream ends it'll be fresh in my memory," I said.

"Sure," Hoss said.

I snuggled up against him, with my head resting on his chest. I soon dozed off.

I felt warm sunshine on my face and opened my eyes. I was still snuggled up against Hoss. He was asleep as well.

I stretched and sensing my movement, he immediately woke up.

"Still think this is a dream?" he asked grinning.

I had to admit, finally, it wasn't.

I shook my head and beamed at him. He chuckled and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug finally feeling happier then I had in a long time.

"Come on let's get breakfast," Hoss said eagerly.

We entered the dining room and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Ok so it's not a dream," I said shrugging but was grinning.

Everyone grinned and chuckled.

A knock came at the door. I froze clutching my fork. The last time there was a knock at the door, it was the Sheriff.

Ben got up to answer it. I heard the sheriff's voice again.

"Oh no," I said frantically looking for a route out of there. "I'm not letting him take me again."

Hoss gently but firmly grabbed my arm, restraining me from movement as Ben appeared with the sheriff again.

I was like a cat trapped in a cardboard box until Ben held up his hand and I watched warily.

"He's not here to take Ellie. He feels really bad and had come to apologize to her," Ben said.

The sheriff nodded and removed his hat as he began speaking.

"Miss Ellie I'm really sorry about that. I should've known that what they were saying was nearly impossible, plus none of us had really been east, so we don't know how they dress," he said.

"It's fine," I said.

"He has Andrew working 'community service' for what he had done," Ben explained.

"What sort of community service?" Joe asked.

"Hauling horse manure, since he loves dragging things so much," the Sheriff said with a straight face. "Eh no offense ma'am." He said quickly to me.

I shrugged and watched as Ben led the Sheriff out. I happily went on eating, not realizing that in retaliation, Andrew was cooking up a storm.

"So whatcha gonna do, Andrew?" asked Henry Morris as they mucked up horse manure and shoveled it into a cart.

"I'm gonna kill that witch," Andrew sneered angrily.

"But how? Them Cartwright's won't let you within 3 feet of her," Henry asked.

"I have a plan don't worry," Andrew smirked and so did Henry.

That evening, Hoss asked me to take a ride with him along the Ponderosa's perimeter. I was riding on Flash and he was riding on his black horse. The strange thing was we never learned what his horses' name was. So I resorted to calling his horse 'Blackie'. Corny I know.

We stopped a bit and watched the sunset. I leaned forward and rested my arms on the saddle horn. Hoss matched the position in his saddle and he turned to me.

"I still don't understand why you never had a boyfriend," he mused.

I shrugged. "Part of my problem was I was shy and withdrawn. I was never exposed to that kind of stuff growing up. Some family issues restrained me,"

Hoss looked upset at this but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright now it's all worked out," I said softly and he brightened.

We turned and began heading back when something jumped out from behind one of the bushes. Flash whinnied and reared, slashing his fore hooves at the air. I tried desperately to hang on but I felt myself sliding off the saddle. I saw the sky expand and felt my back hit the ground. The back of my head hit something solid. Before I blacked out, I heard the thundering of hooves and Hoss' startled yell.

HOSS.

My horse bolted down the path, Ellie's horse taking off as well. I struggled to hold on but I saw Ellie fly off Flash and hit her head on a rock. I couldn't get to her as my own horse decided to take off as well. Once back on the Ponderosa, I quickly dismounted and rushed into the house. Adam, Little Joe and Pa, along with Laurie and Sam were sitting around the fire place. They looked up as soon as I burst in.

"Hoss? What's wrong?" Pa asked worriedly.

"It's Ellie. Something spooked Flash and she fell off but she hit her head on a rock. We gotta get to her," I said urgently. Immediately, Little Joe and Adam jumped up, along with Pa. Pa turned to Laurie and Sam.

"You two stay here. Don't worry we'll get her," he said sincerely. The two women looked scared and apprehensive.

We flew back out and Adam, Little Joe and Pa mounted their horses and we galloped back to the spot where Ellie was. When we arrived, our horses skidded to a halt, kicking up bits of dirt with their hind hooves. I looked in absolute dismay and shock at the spot where Ellie lay.

She wasn't there.

"I don't believe this! Where is she?" I asked shocked and horrified as we dismounted and began surveying the area. Little Joe crouched down beside a hoof print.

"I think she had company," he said pointing to the print. We gathered around him and gazed down at it.

The horse shoe imprint was leading away from the spot where Ellie had fallen. We knew it wasn't' Flash's hoof print because he had plastic horse shoes on, something that we'd never seen before, but it left a smooth imprint in the dirt. This shoe was definitely metal, and you were able to see the holes in it.

"Someone took her? But why?" Adam asked confused.

"Maybe someone took her to the doctor," I offered in a hopeful tone.

"I don't think so Hoss," Pa said gravely. We looked at Pa confused as he bent down and removed a piece of paper from beneath the rock where Ellie had hit her head. You could still see a little trace of blood on it. He straightened up and we looked over his shoulder at the note. It read:

Cartwright's,

If you want to see your lovely witch again, alive, I suggest that you come to Bel Point. I only want you three alone, no sheriff or else she dies

Sighed, Andrew

"Why that low down…" Adam's voice hissed.

"He's gonna pay," I said angrily.

We re-mounted and began heading to Bel Point.

ELLIE.

I was blind folded and had my wrists tied behind my back. A gag was also shoved in my mouth after the constant string of swear words I had let out. I had come to in a camp, recognized 

Andrew and that's when they had put the blind fold on me, tied me up and put the gag in. My hair was blowing softly around my face. I was sitting on some kind of rock at a high altitude, but I didn't think it was 'that' high. I heard the crackling of a fire nearby as well as its warmth. I heard at least 5 men. One of which was definitely Andrew, the rest I never heard before. I sensed Andrew crouching beside me and he spoke into my ear.

"Well now, your lovely friends are coming to save you. Too bad they don't know that it's an ambush," Andrew snickered and I felt tears misting in my eyes. Five men against four? Well the gap wasn't THAT bad but still, it would be bad considering the Cartwright's had no idea they were walking into a trap. Sure enough, a short while later, I heard the unmistakable thudding of hooves on the ground. The tears began streaming now, staining and dampening the cloth around my eyes. I heard Andrew shout.

"FIRE!"

I heard guns going off in my direction. I could hear the whinnies of the Cartwright's horses and I heard Ben yelling for his boys to take cover. I heard Ben shouting up at Andrew from what was probably behind a rock.

"LET HER GO ANDREW!" Ben yelled as I heard the clicking of gun hammers.

"Why ? She's a witch! Half the town is bewitched by her!" Andrew retorted angrily.

"She's just a normal girl!" I heard Little Joe yell back angrily. "She's not a witch!"

"LIARS" Andrew snarled at them. I felt someone roughly grab my wrists and haul me to my feet. I felt the cold nozzle of a gun pointed at my temple. "She's bewitched you all to get you to see things HER way. She needs to be burned at the stake! It's the only way to deal with her kind! I'm doing the community a service!"

I suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation of heat by my body and heard the crackling of a fire. I had an image of a piece of burning wood being placed against my arm. I could already feel the heat singing my skin. I suddenly heard a gun shot. The heat vanished and whoever was holding me suddenly released me and I remained standing on my two feet feeling the cool air blowing against my face which was tear stained. I heard gunfire from behind me, felt the bullets just graze me but thankfully none hit me. After several moments, things were silent. I stood, terrified as just then, gentle but firm hands grabbed me. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the gag. Someone removed the blindfold from me and I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. It was Little Joe.

"Easy it's just us," he said softly. Adam was working on the knot that was tying my wrists together. Once I was completely free, I felt my whole body shaking violently. My head throbbed from hitting it on the rock. I raised a hand to the back of my head and felt a slight gash there. All four Cartwright men stood in front of me with worried and concerned expressions on their faces.

"Ellie are you alright?" Ben demanded anxiously.

Without any word, I slumped forward into Ben's arms, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his chest, sobbing hysterically. I felt him slowly hug me back.


	7. Going Back?

Abraxis

Chapter Seven-Going Back?

"Oh God I was so scared," I sobbed into Bens' chest. "Why do they still think I'm a witch?"

Ben gently pulled back from the embrace and easily ushered me toward Hoss. I was suddenly surrounded by Hoss' gentle but strong arms. I pressed my cheek against his chest and peered out at the other three boys.

"Because I think he had a few buttons loose upstairs," Little Joe cracked deadpan. "The carriage didn't pull all the way into the town, the hammer didn't' click all the way back on the gun…"

Adam playfully put a hand over Little Joe's mouth to silence him. I felt a smile forming on my face.

"I think we get the point he was nuts," Adam said amused.

Hoss kept his arm around me as we headed to the horses. Hoss helped me up onto his black gelding. He was hesitating on climbing up behind me. Little Joe, Adam and Ben were already mounted and watched curiously.

"Hoss get up," Little Joe said. Hoss peered over the horses' forehead at Little Joe before turning his eyes onto Ben.

"Pa? T-there's something I'd like to ask Ellie," Hoss stammered nervously, keeping one hand on the reins against the saddle horn, while the other was placed on the back of the saddle seat. I looked down at him curiously before briefly glancing at Ben, who had a knowing look on his face. Adam and Little Joe harbored the same expression. Only I was clueless. I turned my eyes back onto Hoss' blue ones.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I-I was wondering if you'd become my wife," Hoss said blushing furiously.

I was at a loss for words. _Someone actually wants to marry me!_ I thought bewildered but ecstatic.

Hoss was taking my silence as a bad thing and I saw his expression drop.

"I understand," he said quietly and prepared to hoist himself up into the saddle. "You probably want to marry someone like Little Joe."

"What? Oh No!" I said finally finding my voice as I put a hand on Hoss' arm. "I'm sorry I didn't respond! I was in shock, but it's a good shock! Of course I'd love to marry you." I said brightly.

Hoss' expression quickly brightened as he finally hoisted himself into the saddle behind me and gathered the reins. We began galloping back to the Ponderosa.

It turned out that Ben had killed Andrew and the rest of his gang. Andrew was wanted in 9 states for murder. Some of which those murders were of young women who had blond hair.

Laurie and Sam nearly bowled me over when I entered the Cartwright's house. They were just as hyper and happy when they heard what Hoss had asked me. They grabbed my arms and forced me to dance around in a circle. I felt like a complete 5 year old but I had to admit it was fun.

"OK guys stop I'm getting dizzy and I don't think you want me barfing on their floor. It's bad Joo Joo," I said as they eventually stopped twirling me around. The room before me spun before my eyes as I sidestepped drunkenly against the couch, luckily grabbing onto it for balance. The Cartwright's laughed at my statement as my vision began clearing again and I grinned at Laurie and Sam.

Ben gave Hoss an affectionate slap on the back. Little Joe was the first to hug me, followed by Adam and Ben, welcoming me into the family. I had a feeling Adam and Little Joe were going to take their cue from Hoss and ask Laurie and Sam to marry them. And sure enough a few weeks later, they had.

Hoss and I were married a week after that. The ceremony was something I'd never forget. It was simple yet elegant at the same time. Hoss promised to take me to Carson City for the honeymoon since I'd actually found I wanted to go there for some reason. Hoss hoisted my bags into the back of the stagecoach that had come. I stood alongside it, grinning at Laurie and Sam. Adam and Little Joe were talking to Hoss and Ben.

"Well this is it," I said sighing happily. I was going to miss them for the week we were away.

"Omigosh I'm going to miss you! I can't wait till you come back and tell us everything," Laurie gushed happily as she rushed forward and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Well, not _everything_," Sam winked as Laurie released me and Sam came forward to hug me next. "But we will miss you terribly."

The Cartwright's came up next as Little Joe stepped up to me now.

"Take care. I'll take care of Laurie don't worry," he said grinning as he hugged me. Adam came up and wished me well, promising to take care of Sam. I'd never been hugged so many times but I wasn't complaining one bit. Laurie and Sam stood by Little Joe and watched as Ben now approached me.

"I'm very honored to have you in our family. I think of you like a daughter. It was fate that brought you girls to us," Ben said softly as he hugged me as well. Once the hugs were finished, Hoss helped me up into the stagecoach before climbing in himself. The stagecoach door closed and we waved at everyone. The coach began moving and we began pulling away from Virginia City. I watched everyone until they grew smaller and smaller, the dust blanketing behind the coach.

I dozed off in the coach. Strangely the jostling motion of it put me to sleep. I snuggled up against Hoss, my head resting on his shoulder, one arm intertwined with his. Before I'd dozed off, I happily and gently fingered the diamond ring around my fourth finger on my left hand. It was beautiful and I dozed off staring at it. I ended up dreaming….

_I dreamed that Hoss and I were riding on our horses. We came up on a caravan that had stopped not too far from the Ponderosa's border. It looked as though something had torn apart the covered wagons. There were bodies everywhere. Hoss dismounted and began checking around. I was feeling very uneasy and kept asking him to get back up that we'd get the sheriff or someone to take care of this. Just as he turned to head back toward me, there was a roaring sound and the unmistakable 'pop' of gunfire. I sat on top of Flash and screamed as Hoss fell forward. I kept screaming and reached for my own gun but it was too late. I heard the gun go off again and I looked down at my chest. A ruby colored liquid began forming on the front of my shirt. I raised my eyes to see Andrew standing there laughing and he was holding a large rifle. I heard another gun fire go off…_

I woke up abruptly. I sat bolt upright inside the Stagecoach compartment. I was breathing rather heavily as Hoss leaned forward, alive, and unharmed.

"Ellie? What's the matter?" he asked nervously.

I didn't answer; instead I stuck my head out the window and tried to breath in some cool night air. Waves of nausea rolled over me and I fought from barfing out the coach. That wouldn't be too good considering. Finally, the feeling passed and I pulled my head back in and leaned against the seat. Hoss was still watching me curiously and worriedly. I relayed the dream to him.

"It's just a dream. Andrew's dead. Pa shot him. Don't worry you're probably just nervous and I have to admit so am I," he said softly.

As I peered out the stagecoach window, I saw a dust storm kicking up in the horizon. My eyes widened.

"Oh God we have to go back!" I cried frantically.

"Sorry folks we gotta stop until the storm passes over us," the driver said as I felt it come to a complete stop.

"No don't' stop!" I cried frantically trying to find a way to roll up the windows or cover them, but of course there wasn't a way to roll up the windows.

"Ellie it's only a dust storm. The horses can't go through it moving," Hoss said confused.

"This is exactly how we came to be here, Hoss," I said turning to him breathlessly. "Remember? The storm brought us from 2008 to 1885!"

Hoss blinked at me. He seemed confused but then realization dawned on him. I frantically tried to think of something but it was too late. The dust cloud was upon the coach. I felt the grains of sand hitting me in the face. All I could do now was sit and watch as we were sent forward in time again.

When the storm was over, I was relieved to see we were still in 1885. The coach began moving again and I slumped against the seat, staring out the window. A gentle cool breeze whipped my blond hair around my face.

We arrived in Carson City and we climbed out of the coach. Hoss grabbed my bags and we headed toward the nearest hotel. I stopped outside the hotel and told Hoss to go ahead and get us checked in. I headed into the nearby General Store. I paused at the front counter and something stuck out at me. It was a wanted poster of a man wearing a cowboy hat. It was just a sketch seeing they didn't have the police technology now to do computer generated sketches or whatnot. But the man had a goatee and was dressed in a black bowtie and a black jacket over a vest. Above the picture read:

WANTED FOR MURDER:

And below read the mans name:

ALAN DAVIS

There was a short paragraph explaining why he was wanted for questioning. I read it:

Alan Davis is wanted for questioning. Carson City Sheriff James Darwin has reason to believe Alan Davis was an accomplice to murder in San Francisco, California. News had spread that he left there and is now residing somewhere in Nevada. If you see this man he is extremely dangerous. Contact Sheriff Darwin immediately. 100,00 dollar reward.

I stared at the name, Alan Davis. _Now why is that name so darn familiar? Besides it being my own last name? It was common now right?_ I wondered, trying to think if my father had mentioned that name or where I'd heard it from. Suddenly, a flash went off before my eyes and I saw myself sitting at the library, pouring over my family ancestry. I saw a picture in the book. It was a picture of a man standing in front of a 

Blacksmiths barn. He looked like he was dressed in black slacks, a black suit jacket, and a grey vest over a white shirt and a black bow tie. He had a cowboy on his head. He had a goatee as well. It was taken in black and white of course and the caption below read:

Alan Davis, 1885, Carson City, standing in front of his Blacksmith store. Great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather of the Davis family.

The flash vanished and I found myself staring at the old wanted picture of Alan Daniels tacked to the wall behind the counter. I gripped the edge of the counter to steady myself.

"Are you alright dear? You look pale as a ghost," the woman behind the counter said as she immediately came over.

"Yes…I-I'm fine," I lied. She followed my gaze.

"Ooh he's a horrible monster. Killed about 20 men and women all at once," she said shivering. "I hope they get him."

I nodded as though I was a robot and gave her a forced smile before heading out of the store. Once outside I leaned against one of the hitching posts.

"There you are," Hoss' voice cut through my thoughts. "What's the matter?"

I raised my eyes to his.

"I saw a wanted picture in the General store," I said thickly. "And I know the man. He was my Great, great, great, great, great, Grandfather."

Realization dawned on Hoss' face as he began leading me into the hotel for the night.

The next morning, I dressed quickly, pulling on a dress. I figured I would use the jeans solely on the Ponderosa. I didn't want a repeat of the 'witch' episode to happen again. I tied my hair up with a ribbon and flashed Hoss a grin. He was already dressed, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How do you know he's your grandfather?" Hoss inquired. I turned to look at him and sat down next to him, folding my hands on my lap.

"Because before we came here, I was studying about my ancestry. I came upon a book that had his picture in it with this years' date," I explained.

He looked thoughtful.

"Was there anything special about the photo?"

"Just that he was standing in front of a Black Smith's barn," I said trying to remember. "The name of it was called…Davis' Black Smith."

Hoss stood up.

"I know there's a Davis' Black smith here in Carson City. Come on let's go check it out,"

Immediately, I stood up and we quickly headed out of the hotel room.


	8. Family Resemblance

ABRAXIS

Chapter Eight: Family Resemblance

I walked side by side with Hoss. My boots crunched over the dirt covered ground. I had my arm slinked with his as we headed toward the Black Smith. I was still trying to understand exactly what was going on here. Either we were sent back in time or we were sent into an alternate reality and that the Ponderosa really did exist, just on another plane, where the human eyes were unable to see it. I raised my eyes to the sky, watching fluffy white clouds drift lazily across. A few birds had taken flight. Eventually, we'd reached the black smith's barn and Hoss gently poked his head into the twin doors, which were opened, exposing stalls inside. One bay horse was standing with a man sitting on a stool, with the horses hind hoof between his knees. Hoss cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Excuse me, are you Alan Davis?" Hoss asked as I slowly peered around him and watched the man for a reaction. The man straightened up and turned so that we were able to see him clearly. I raised a hand to my mouth. He looked exactly like my father. There was really no denying any family resemblance at this point. The man's eyes moved onto me before they moved back onto Hoss.

"Whose asking?" the man demanded as he let the horses' back leg down and wiped his hands on a dirty cloth.

"I'm Hoss Cartwright and this is my wife, Ellie," Hoss said as I slowly stepped in view.

The man's expression faltered.

"Sweet Mother….you look exactly like him! Um no I'm sorry I'm not Alan Davis. I honestly don't know where he is. He's wanted for murder in 4 states. I'm Jack Kelton. I was Alans' predessesor. I took over the business," Jack said as he stepped forward and shook Hoss' hand as well as mine.

"Wanted for murder?" Hoss asked puzzled.

"Yep. Killed 20 men and women and even 3 children," Jack said. "Alan disappeared about 3 days after the murders. Sheriff figures he's gone into hiding at this rate."

As I was standing there, flashes of light went off before my eyes. I saw myself sitting at the library table pouring over the same book, but it was a different page. I saw Alan standing in front of a building. In front there was a wooden sign that read SHERRIE . I blinked a few times before my vision cleared and I heard Hoss thanking Jack. I hadn't realized he'd taken my hand and we were leaving the Barn. I turned to Hoss.

"Hoss? Is there any area around Carson City named Sherrie?" I demanded curiously as we headed back to the hotel. It was getting late now. Already the sun had vanished behind the horizon and darkness spread over the entire area. A full moon was hanging in the midnight blue sky. Stars twinkled merrily beside it. Lantern lights had come on now, illuminating a path that was leading back to the hotel. The hem of my dress lightly brushed against the ground as we stepped into the hotel.

Hoss frowned deep in thought and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The only area that I know of by that name is the old house up on Sherrie Hill Road. A family was murdered there about 3 years ago by this man named John Hatch. He woke up one night and massacred his family. His wife, 12 year old son and his 27 year old daughter named Elizabeth." Hoss said. "It was pretty awful really. John turned and killed himself after he massacred the rest of the family. The one thing I can't figure is that Alan Davis was their uncle."

At that, I gripped Hoss arm tightly.

"You mean Alan Davis was related to the Hatch's?" I asked swallowing rather nervously. Hoss nodded. As we entered our room, I flopped down onto the bed and untied my hair from the ribbon hold. My hair fell around my shoulders in gentle waves. Hoss leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What does any of this have to do with you though?" Hoss asked curiously.

I frowned. "I honestly have no idea. Something is definitely strange. If this isn't supposed to be real, then how could I be tied into this?"

I raised my eyes to meet his. Hoss had a puzzled expression on his face as well as a bit of pain. I immediately realized what I had said.

"I don't mean us, Hoss. That's real. I mean I still don't understand why Laurie, Sam and I were transported here, to this time," I said softly as I stood up and headed toward him. I easily slipped my arms around him and pulled him close into a hug. Hoss leaned into my embrace and hugged me back. My chin rested on his shoulder. When I was finished hugging him, I gave him a kiss.

"Come on. Let's head to bed now," I said softly.

Hoss nodded and we headed to bed to have our first intimate time together.

I woke to feel warm sunshine on my face. I smiled and realized Hoss was already awake and dressed. I grinned and felt my stomach churning. My grin faded and I launched myself into the washroom.

When I was done, Hoss looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's probably something I ate," I offered dismissively. But he insisted I see Carson City's doctor.

The doctor came to my room and checked me over. Strangely, the doctor was grinning.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with her physically. They should be just fine," he said slinging his stethoscope around his neck. Hoss looked at the doctor confused.

"They?"

The doctor nodded. "She's going to have a baby. I suggest rest for the next few months. Don't do anything strenuous,"

After the doctor left, Hoss and I jumped up and hugged one another happily.

I had no idea that things were going to get stranger or where Alan Davis tied into the Hatch family, even where I fit in.

About a week later, we headed back to Virginia City and the Ponderosa. Ben was ecstatic when he heard the news, as well as Laurie and Sam. Adam and Little Joe were talking excitedly to Hoss. I was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire place at the orange flames that crackled. I was going to have a baby. I couldn't believe it. As I stared into the fire, my surroundings became a blur and in black and white. I looked at myself. I was the only thing that was in color. I lifted my eyes. The Ponderosa was completely changed. It didn't look that way. The furniture looked as though it was something back in the 1400's or even the colonial times in the 1700's. I watched as a pretty woman came down the stairs dressed in colonial attire. Her blond hair was tucked into a white bonnet. I couldn't see her face. But I watched as she moved about, tidying up the place. A young man, about 3 years older than her, entered the room. He had a mustache and was smoking a pipe. I heard him speaking but it sounded as though his voice was under water, drained and far away.

"Dam you Elizabeth! I warned you about getting involved with him!," he snapped at the woman. The woman turned and faced the man now. I gasped. She looked exactly like me.

The woman just stormed from the room and vanished. The whole scene shifted to the night time and I saw the man carrying a large axe. I found myself actually walking but of course no one could see me or even hear me. I watched as he slipped into one bedroom, and raised the axe, preparing to bring it down on Elizabeth's sleeping form. The axe swung down. I felt a liquid spray onto me and I screamed. As if a movie was playing on fast forward, the whole black and white vanished and I was sitting back on the couch in 1885, on the Ponderosa. I felt someone's gentle but firm hands gripping my shoulders, gently shaking me. I was actually screaming still. I heard blurred voices.

"What's going on?"

"What's Ellie screaming for?"

"Is she alright?"

"ELLIE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I heard Hoss' voice say. I stopped screaming and realized he'd taken my face in his hands. I sat there, shaking badly. His face was inches from mine.

"Oh my God," I heard Sam's voice crack. "Where'd all that blood come from?"

I saw Hoss lower his blue eyes and I did the same. The front of my dress was covered in blood.

I was lying on my side on the bed as the doctor began leaving the room. I heard Ben thank him and I felt Hoss sitting beside me on the bed, with one hand on my waist.

"The doctor says that the baby's just fine," Ben said in a relieved tone as he leaned against the doorframe with one shoulder. "So where'd all that blood come from?"

"I told you…it wasn't mine," I said in a strained voice as I sat up and faced them. Laurie and Sam were sitting on chairs. Adam and Little Joe were leaning against the wall behind Ben. "It was someone named Elizabeth Hatch's."

"Hatch? You mean that family that was massacred up on Sherrie Hill Road? About 3 miles north of Carson City?" Ben asked puzzled. "But that happened over 100 years ago during 1775."

"Elizabeth looks exactly like me!" I insisted as I scrambled to my feet and stumbled past Ben and Little Joe, heading down the stairs. I heard everyone coming behind me as I stumbled over to one of the bookshelves and found a history book. It was dated during the colonial times but it had 100 years of history written in it. I flipped through the book until I found the page I was looking for. A family portrait of the Hatchs'. I spun around and showed them the picture.

"You see? I look just like her," I said eagerly.

Ben took the book and studied the picture a bit before looking at me. Little Joe, Adam and Hoss peered over Ben's shoulder. Laurie and Sam were sitting on the couch.

"She's right. She does look an awful lot like her," Little Joe admitted, looking a bit spooked. "But what's going on?"

"I think Elizabeth is trying to tell me something," I said thoughtfully. "Or show me what exactly happened."

"Come on. You need rest," Hoss said quietly as he began leading me back up the stairs to the bed room. I eventually dozed off with Hoss sitting beside me.

That night I dreamed._ I saw Elizabeth standing in front of man. I only saw a goatee and a man dressed in a black suit, pretty much the type worn during the 1800's, the now period. She was dressed in a black dress. Her hair was much darker now, almost black. I saw her briefly twirl around and kiss the man on the cheek. I saw his face clearly. It was Alan Davis. Elizabeth looked not a day over 27, even though I managed to get a glimpse of a calendar behind them 1883. Five years ago. I saw her slowly turning her face around, the strangest and eeriest look on her face, a smug and sadistic smirk._

I woke up with a start. Hoss must've sensed my movement because he sat up right as well.

"Ellie? Whats wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that Elizabeth was with Alan Davis, my great…err, relative… but I saw the date as 1883…five years ago. If she was killed in the 1700's, how could she still be alive?"

"It was just a dream," Hoss said softly as he tucked a few strands of my blond hair behind my ear.

I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling.

In the morning, we settled down to breakfast. There was a knock at the door. Little Joe got up and answered it. It was the sheriff.

"Sorry to bother you Ben, but we've received word that Alan Davis' is heading this way. He's extremely dangerous. Please be on the lookout for him," the Sheriff said in a grave tone.

Hoss and I exchanged looks before Ben assured him that we would. I quickly stood up. Suddenly, I didn't feel so well. I gripped the edge of the table, digging my nails into the wood. Once again, the familiar surroundings vanished, and I was still in the 1800s, but the Ponderosa wasn't what I was looking at. I slowly raised my head and saw Elizabeth and Alan laughing over a bottle of what appeared to be wine or champagne. Their voices drifted to my ears, the same way they had before, in that underwater way.

"He was a stupid fool to believe he could kill you," Alan laughed heartily. "What happened when he saw you'd come back from the dead?"

Elizabeth laughed as well, her voice cold and cruel. "Nearly had a heart attack…oh wait...he did!" she laughed again. "He honestly thought killing the entire family would get rid of any trace of It…well, James was gotten rid of. But you're much too powerful…and _you_ brought me back so we could be together. Your stupid brother Jack Kelton died in 1776…so there is no one left to stop us. We will reign again."

Elizabeth clinked her glass with Alan. The vision vanished. I was standing beside the table, my nails dug so far into the wood that small gauge marks were left. My hair had fallen over my face, shielding it from view. I slowly raised my eyes to Hoss'. Everyone was looking at me worriedly.

"Hoss? Jack Kelton was not Alan Davis' predecessor," I said in a shaky voice. "He was Alan's brother who died in 1776."

We filled Ben and everyone in on what was going on.

"Did you hear exactly what 'It' was?" Ben inquired.

I shook my head. "No. But Elizabeth was killed by someone and Alan brought her back from the dead. All she said was "he honestly thought killing the entire family would get rid of any trace of it" but whatever It was, obviously didn't die."

"Good Lord," Hoss breathed. "How could that be? Jack was alive and well when we saw him. He'd be over 100 years old and he didn't look any older than 32."

I shook my head. "I don't know. But if my feeling is right, Elizabeth Hatch is still alive today. We'll get answers from her and how I'm tying into this,"

After some searching, we found an Elizabeth Hatch living just slightly north of Virginia City. Laurie and Sam had stayed home with Little Joe and Adam. Ben, Hoss and I had gone. Ben knocked on the door. I glanced at Hoss as we waited for someone to answer the door. Eventually the door opened.

It wasn't her.

"Sorry ma'am," Ben apologized quickly and we turned to head back to our horses.

"But-how can that be?" I asked puzzled.

"Let's go talk to Jack Kelton," Ben said gravely.

We rode up to the blacksmiths in Carson City about 2 hours later. Jack was outside tending to one of the horses.

"You're dead! You died in the 1700's!" I shouted as I easily dismounted Flash. Jack looked up startled.

"You're confused," he said softly. "I'm Jack Kelton the Fifth. He was my great great great grandfather. I kept the family name as well as his."

I froze.

"Are you having visions of Elizabeth Hatch? And Alan Davis?" he asked curiously.

I nodded warily.

Jack stepped closer to me. "Be careful. They were dark witches. They dabbled in dark magic and they're very evil. Alan sacrificed so many people. That's why he's wanted for murder. That's why Richard massacred the entire family, then killed himself. He was trying to kill her because of the evil that had gotten into her. Alan had brought her back"

"But what does this have to do with me? Why am I tied to this? Alan was a relative of mine," I said confused.

Jack looked even darker.

"That makes you a witch too. But they will try and kill you because you're good. And now that you're carrying the baby, they'll want to turn it to their beliefs,"

I looked at him horrified.

"I'll protect her," Hoss said firmly. Jack looked at him.

"They'll kill you to get to her," he said. "They're ruthless. Just go back to Virginia city. Do not come here again."

With that Jack turned and headed into the barn. We quickly mounted and headed back to the Ponderosa.


End file.
